


Vending Machine.

by AusPsycho



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, It is now, M/M, Peterick, vending machines if that's even a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusPsycho/pseuds/AusPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on tumblr prompt: "mY CHIPS WOULDN'T COME OUT OF THE VENDING MACHINE AND I GOT MAD AND TRIED TO GRAB IT BUT NOW MY HAND'S STUCK AND PLS STOP LAUGHING AT ME THIS IS V SERIOUS IM GOING TO CRy" Au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vending Machine.

"2...7... There." Patrick entered the numbers into the vending machine. He'd been waiting for the train when announcement came over the speaker system. "Apologies folks, looks like the train is going to be running 30 minutes later than the usual time. Apologies again." Patrick had wanted to have lunch at his destination. Vending machine chips it was then.

Hearing the chips drop into the pick-up slot, Patrick sighed with relief. He didn't need a faulty machine that ate his money today. He reached into the slot and picked up the chips. He tried to pull his hand out of the slot. It didn't work. He dropped the chips and tried again. And again it didn't work.

Oh for goodness sake, he thought, beginning to panic. What if my train arrives? What if someone I know sees me? That would be too much embarrassment to handle.

"Hey dude. Are you alright?"

Patrick had been so focused on getting his hand out of the machine that he didn't notice the slightly taller man approach. "Uh... not really... my hand is sort of stuck..."

Then man looked at Patrick. Looked at the machine Patrick's hand was trapped in. Looked back at Patrick and broke down laughing. "I'm so sorry. I'm trying not laugh... just your face is so adorable and distressed..." Patrick's hand in the machine made a rude gesture. The now rather aggravating man hiccupped. "Wait. Let me take a photo."

"Why on earth would you do that?!"

"So I can tell our kids how their dads met, with photographic proof."

Patrick was stunned into silence, watching as the man pulled out his phone and took a picture. _He was kind of attractive... Brown hair, golden skin covered in tattoos._

"Alright. twist your arm like this, and then like this."

Patrick followed the man's instructions and was freed quickly. He shook his hand to get the pins and needles feeling out. "Do you free people from vending machines often?" Patrick questioned. "And what's your name?"

"Pete. And only the cute ones like yourself...?"

"Patrick." Patrick muttered, blushing as the train pulled in.

Well Patrick, allow me to buy you lunch." Pete said, opening the door of the train and stepping aboard.

"Oh you needn't... But I will join you. Thanks." Patrick smiled as the train left the station, leaving the bag of chips forgotten in the vending machine. Pete had already somehow made himself comfortable in his lap.


End file.
